


Human feelings are strange

by BWSMILE



Series: Paperhat fics [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5.0.5 is flug's child, Denial of Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Jealous blackhat, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, flug smokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWSMILE/pseuds/BWSMILE
Summary: Blackhat and Flug have been sleeping together on and off for a few years. Blackhat starts to develop strange feelings he's never had before and tries to hide from them,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey for any of you who are reading my freedom at last fic don't worry i'll update tomorrow i just wanted to get this fic out. please enjoy and comment if you'd like. Also my headcannon for flug's face and hair has changed.

  

  Flug groggily opened his eyes , his body sore and his head pounding. He knew this wasn't his bed . The mattress was too soft and the sheets were silky,he must've been in Blackhat's bed. He should've known by the slight pain in his ass and the bottle of gin on the nightstand. Taking his bosses alarm clock in his hand he checked the time. It was almost five in the morning, sighing the doctor rubbed his eyes and got out of bed.  Flug turned to grab his goggles that were next to the gin and saw that Blackhat's top hat was still on. He shouldn't have been too surprised ,they had sex many times and it never came off. It still was baffling how it stayed on.

Picking up his jeans and slipping them on and then haphazardly grabbing the rest of his clothes , to leave and pull himself together for the day of work ahead of him. Flug quietly crept out of his boss's room letting out a breath as he closed the door behind him. As he made his way to the bathroom, Flug passed 5.0.5's room the bear's door was adorned with colorful stickers of unicorns and flowers . Flug couldn't help but to peek inside and check on what was the closest he'd ever get to a son. 5.0.5 was curled up in his bed clinging to the stuffed unicorn that Flug bought for him for his second birthday the year before , It was about three feet tall but was tiny in comparison to the bear's size. Flug smiled and closed the door to let his creation sleep. 

 

Quickly and quietly he made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Turning on the light and closing his eyes as it burned his retinas. When he could see again he looked in the mirror ,his coppery hair curled around his face and stuck out in random places ,his large burn on his cheek was still an ugly dusty pink . He didn't see any signs of what happened the night before until  he  turned and saw scabbed over claw marks all over his back. Flug fumed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Tell him not to leave marks and what does he do ? Fucking asshole ...", The doctor huffed , he'd never say that to blackhat's face he wanted to live but he was still frustrated. Sighing he decided against the shower and just out his clothes back on ,tying his hair back and grabbing his goggles. He'd get a new bag after his coffee and morning smoke. Leaving the bathroom Flug went to the kitchen to make his coffee , He started the coffee maker and pulled his cigarette pack and lighter out of his lab coat . Pulling one of his smokes out and trying the lighter a few times before it lit . Taking the smoke deep into his lungs and blowing it out was always relaxing to him. He knew it was bad for his health but so were alot of things he did . Besides his job was stressful and he needs something to relax himself with. At least that was his excuse for destroying his lungs and he was sticking with it. 

When his coffee finished brewing he took the mug to the lab where he pulled an empty  petri dish out for an ashtray and looked over his blue prints. Taking a sip of his drink he erased some of the numbers on his print and recalculated. This was his only moment of peace ,the few hours while everyone slept and he was awake. He worked his blueprint and when his cigarette reached it's end he stubbed it out and went to look for a new paper bag.  Once it was on he felt fully in order and began working more on his newest invention. 

A few hours later Blackhat opened his eye and rolled over in his bed ,getting hit with the smell of  sex faintly and Flug. The doctor's smell always was quiet pleasant and familiar. Flug never stayed after their intercourse ,Blackhat could only recall one time waking up to the doctor asleep peacefully. The demon never understood why he wore that bag over his head , it wasn't like the doctor was hideous or deformed in any great way. Human feelings and practices always eluded him in their stupidity and complexity . 

Blackhat relaxed against the pillow flug had used , enjoying the scent . Usually he prefered the smell of death or blood but Flug's smell was oddly....he couldn't dare think of the word. Standing up in a quick huff he would not allow himself to indulge in such disgusting feelings. Snapping his fingers his bed was made and the smell to disappear. He felt an odd tug in his chest when the smell was absent. Quickly getting dressed he noticed a bottle of his high end Bombay sapphire gin almost gone. Taking the bottle he downed the last of it , he quite enjoyed the burning of alcohol in his throat. 

Strolling down the hallway to make his way to the kitchen , the demon stopped at the lab . Peering in he saw Flug deep in his work tweaking what looked like a circuit board. Flug looked so at peace with the world slowly soldering wires and humming a soft tune. Blackhat felt a tug in his chest again but this time it was pleasant . He almost felt his heart .....beat.  Blackhat quickly stormed away from the lab and ripped of his face skin.

 What in the bloody hell was wrong with him?

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  Black hat rubbed his newly regenerated face . He didn't understand why his chest kept lurching when he looked at flug. Shaking his head the demon grabbed some whiskey out of the cabinet and chugged it ,the burning liquid relaxed his muscles. Maybe this was some weird after sex thing flug never told him of, either way he both enjoyed and despised the feeling. Choosing he'd rather ignore it , Blackhat retreated to his office to do some paper work. 

Flug smiled as he finished his circuit board repairs and put the board back in it's respective ray gun. He'd test it later when he was ready. Checking the board repairs off his to-do list he made his way to work with some chemicals. Slowly Flug mixed up his formula and before he could test it the raging tornado that was Demencia stormed in. The slam of her opening the lab door caused him to nearly drop his syringe . Tensing he spun in his chair to face the girl.

"What the fuck do you want ?",the doctor said annoyance clearly showing in his tone.

"Damn Fluggie ,someone's crabby . You seriously need to get laid or something. I just wanted to see what you were up to." , Demencia smiled rocking back and forth on her heels.

Flug wanted to tell her so badly that he had been laid ,by someone she wish she could even get a second glance from. It wasn't worth it though. She may have been annoying but she didn't deserve the heartbreak. Sighing he pinched his nose bridge though his bag.

"what does it look like I'm doing . I'm working what else do I ever do ?", Flug grumbled through gritted teeth. 

Demencia scrunched her nose and rolled her eyes. " Well maybe you should do something else.", She suggested annoyed by his attitude.  

"like what ? " , The doctor asked not expecting an answer. 

"I dunno .....oooooh how about we go get drunk ? Maybe get you laid,I won't since I'm saving myself for blackie~", Demencia giggle biting her lip at the last part of her sentence. Causing Flug to visibly cringe. Her suggestion did intrigue him though ,he hadn't been out since ....the incident. He'd have to tuck 5.0.5 in early though so he could cover his hideous burn and fake a second eyebrow somehow. Plus sleeping with Blackhat had become a bit ....less interesting ,with how long they'd been doing it 

"Alright why not ,how are we leaving and when?", Flug asked nonchalantly making the girl's jaw drop.Quickly the evil smile returned to her lips.

"ooooh Fluggie is breaking the rules." , she squealed before telling him her master plan of getting out to go to the club when Blackhat went to go through his before bed relaxation routine. Flug agreed to meet her at the door at 11pm ,she did threaten to leave without him if he was late though. Flug still had work to do though so he practically shoved her out of the lab .

" Don't forget dress sexy , you need to get laid crabby ass", Demencia said before being shoved all the way out and having the door shut behind her. 

Flug went through his to-do list , testing and fixing inventions and serums.  Only taking breaks to eat what 5.0.5 brought him ,smoke and go to the bathroom. Once the final task was crossed off he went to go work on 5.0.5's bedtime routine a bit earlier than usual. Taking the bear to the bathroom and setting up a bubble bath testing the water temperature . When he deemed it warm enough he helped the bear in and began scrubbing his fur as 5.0.5 played in the bubbles. 

Flug smiled he enjoyed these moments where everything was peaceful and he was getting 5.0.5 ready for bed. He dried the bear off and gave him his tooth brush and costom made footie pajamas . After that was done he led the bear to bed tucked him in and read him a children's book. Before he got up he kissed 5.0.5's forehead and the bear made a soft noise of happiness. 

"goodnight 5.0.5 . Daddy loves you ." ,Flug said softly turning on the nightlight near the door before turning out the light. Closing the door he sighed and leaned against it. 

"Ok time to get ready to actually do something for once","flug muttered before going to his room . Searching his closet the only 'sexy' clothes he could find was a sky blue button down and some jeans that were a size too small. 'good enough' Flug thought as he put them on,reluctantly taking off his bag.  He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt for as he thought a more 'sexy ' effect. 

Looking in the mirror he made a disgusted face and began to gob on foundation, he stole from demencia a couple months back. He wanted all reminders of the origins of that burn to disappear along with the scar.  Once he deemed it covered enough he still had one problem , he completely lacked a second eyebrow. Not knowing how to fix that problem, he  wiped away the foundation in the shape of an eyebrow and hoped the pinkness of the scar would look convincing.  After brushing his teeth and gargling some mouthwash . Twice.  He felt ready to go and snuck out of his room to wait for demenica by the door. Flug stood there for what felt like forever until Demnica showed up . 

Her hair was up in to buns , she was wearing very heavily applied green and pink eyeshadow and black lipstick, she had a spiked choker around her neck and a tight red and black dress clung to her body. Upon seeing his face the girl smiled and grabbed his cheeks. 

"You don't look half bad without the bag , I was expecting you to have a chunk missing out of your face or something." , She giggled taking his hand and dragging him out before he could reply. 

Meanwhile in his master bathroom blackhat sunk in his tub of warm blood. The thoughts of those tugs in his chest festered in his mind. For some disgusting reason he liked them . Maybe it was what humans called an 'after sex high ' ? Or some other silly emotion. Sighing he sunk deeper in his tub . Blackhat after some thinking decided he wanted to feel the tugs again. To know their origin of course. Nothing more. To do this he would have to take Flug like he did last night. 

Which he had no problem with. After climbing out of the tub and snapping himself dry and dressed he headed out. Strolling to flug's room at a leisurely pace. The scrawny mess was probably asleep anyway . No need to rush. Blackhat cme to the doctor's bedroom only to find . 

  Flug was not in his bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes it is late while i'm writing this and i'll fix any mistake when i wake up

 

Blackhat's eye twitched when he found the scientist missing from his bed. Where the hell was he? The demon grit his teeth ,then took a breath to calm himself. Flug probably fell asleep in the lab again. It wasn't like Flug had anywhere else to be . Blackhat headed to the lab ,opening the door expecting the doctor to be passed out at his desk. Instead he found an empty lab and feeling of his organs sinking into the floor. 

 

Meanwhile Flug sat at the bar of the crowded club. He had downed at least three shots of rum and Demencia had disappeared onto the dancefloor. The bass thumped in his ears as he downed his fourth shot. Flug felt someone grab his shoulder just as he was about to order more alcohol .  Tensing he turned seeing Demencia with a disappointed look on her face. 

"Flug come dance you big wuss.", The girl pouted grabbing his arm.

"I don't really know how to dance.", Flug replied he had never been really gifted in the grace and rhythm department. 

Demencia rolled her eyes and pulled him off his stool "All you need to do is move your hips and shoulders ,c'mon . ",She explained as she dragged him on the dancefloor. Flug didn't like being pulled through the crowd ,all the people made him uncomfortable.  Finally they reached a spot with room to actually move, and Demencia let go. Flug froze while Demencia started to sway her hips to the beat and bouncing her shoulders up and down. The doctor remained tense and frozen in place. Demenica made a sour face and motioned him to take her lead. 

The doctor took a deep breath closed his eyes and took in the beat of the song. Hesitantly he let his hips follow the rhythm the best he could. Relaxing more he bobbed his head and swayed his shoulders. Once he got the courage to open his eyes he saw Demencia grinning widely at him .

Back at the mansion Blackhat tore flipped tables and searched every nook and cranny for Flug. Where was he? Did he leave? If he did how dare he , He wasn't allowed to leave no one was ,unless Blackhat said otherwise. The demon run his claws across the granite counter top  causing sparks to fly off the surface . He hadn't found Flug anywhere. He even texted his phone ,that **Blackhat** bought for him . The demon even called it multiple times and no reply. That meant he must've left and didn't want the demon knowing. Blackhat was beyond furious. He sat in his chair pointing it towards the door waiting for the doctor to return. He'd wait all night if he had to. 

Dancing came easier to Flug as he went along , he almost forgot how crowded the club was . Although the long island iced tea that Demenica gave him was helping with that. It might've been helping too much ,since he was so concentrated on the music that he ran into a young man . He looked up and bit his lip nervously. The man was the same height as him but was bulkier with dark hair and blue eyes behind thick rimmed glasses. He was quite handsome if Flug was honest. 

"I am so so sorry." , Flug croaked out,backing away.

"It's fine are you ok?",the man said in a sweet low voice. 

Flug visibly swallowed "Um...yes..would you like to get a drink with me ?",The doctor knew he'd probably be shot down but he thought he'd try. 

The man looked surprised at his offer then smiled taking Flug's hand ,"Sure"

Flug nearly had a heart attack when the man pulled him to the bar through the crowd. He thought he'd either be politely decilned or laughed at . Maybe he wasn't as hopeless as he thought. He sat next to the man and ordered their drinks. They sat in an awkward silence until flug broke it. 

"I'm Flug , I know it's a weird name ." ,The doctor smiled at the handsome stranger. 

The man returned his smile "I think it's kinda cool , I'm Ezekiel.",Ezekiel said pushing up his glasses . 

They made small talk over a few drinks each taking turns paying. It was lovely until Flug felt distracted and the sound of the bass was starting to annoy him. He bit his lip he needed a smoke . The problem was he didn't know Ezekiel's thoughts on smoking. He supposed if he hated it he'd be stuck with the loveless sex with Blackhat for a little longer. 

Finally the craving got to be too much and he blurted out. " I need a smoke wanna go outside?"

"You smoke?" ,the man inquired and Flug nodded. "I guess I can head out ,let's go ." ,Ezekiel said after a bit too long of a wait for flug's liking. The doctor was relieved to go outside it was fairly quiet and somewhat peaceful. He fished in his pocket and pulled out his lighter and one of the cigarettes he put in his pocket.

Lighting it and taking in a puff he relaxed "Thanks for coming out with me .",Flug mumbled softly looking up at his new friend 

"No problem ......hey wanna get outta here?", Ezekiel asked with a glint in his eye leaning over the doctor. 

".....Depends where are we going ?",Flug replied through another drag 

"You pick my place our yours. I've been wanting to get you out of those jeans for a while.",Ezekiel whispered petting the doctor's cheek. 

Flug nearly jumped out of his skin and answered ,"Def-Definitely yours ,Just let me tell my friend I'm leaving."

It took scouring the dance floor but the pair finally found demencia. Flug grabbed her shoulder and she turned around confused at the man behind the doctor. 

"Um Dem i'm going to Ezekiel's place so don't wait up.",Flug told her watching as a smirk spread across her face and nodded.

As they walked away Flug vaguely heard Demencia call from behind "Have fuuuuunnn"

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope the wait wasn't too long but i'm back with some gay shit.

 

The walk to Ezekiel's apartment was a fast blur. Once they reached the door Flug fidgeted while Ezekiel fumbled with the keys.  He finally managed to get the door open after a minute and Flug was ussered inside.  Soon after the door was closed Ezekiel pinned Flug against the wall of the front room. The doctor was overwhelmed with the smell of rum ,cinnamon ,and cheap cologne.  Flug wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and smiled at him.  Their lips pressed together and Flug arched closer to him to deepen the kiss. The doctor knotted his fingers in Ezekiel's dark hair and the others hands found their way up his shirt.

Meanwhile Blackhat impatiently tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair. He sipped his scotch and growled lowly. It was nearly two in the morning and Flug had still not returned. The demon grated his teeth together he was feeling too many new things today. Rubbing his face he grabbed his phone and called Flug's number for the  **Sixth time.**

Ezekiel slowly unbuttoned his shirt and Flug kissed his neck while he worked his shirt open.  _Vmmmmmmmm!_ Flug's phone vibrated in his back pocket. He tensed up The doctor thought he put it on silent. Ezekiel paused and cocked an eyebrow. The doctor pulled his phone out and set it on the table near them.

"You're not gonna take that ?" , Ezekiel asked tucking Flug's hair behind his ear. 

Flug blushed and shook his head ,"If it's important they'll leave a message. ", The doctor replied. The other man shrugged and flug hungerly took him for another kiss. Ezekiel lifted the smaller man up and tried to keep up with the pace of his kiss.  The doctor clung to ro him as he carried the frail man to the bed. Flug pulled away and bit and kissed Ezekiel's neck earning a groan.  Once he was placed on the bed the doctor threw his shirt off and pulled at the larger man's sweater. Ezekiel happily obliged and pulled the sweater off.  The sweater was discarded without care and Flug's chest was attacked with kisses . The doctor giggled which turned to a moan when Ezekiel started to suck hickies on his pale chest. Flug clawed at the taller mans back leaving red streaks on his back. 

Blackhat in the mansion was starting to hate Flug's voice mail it grated on his nerves. Every time he heard "Hello this is Dr. flug ,i'm busy at the moment . Leave a message' he dug his nails in his armchair. That message either meant flug was ignoring him,or worse kidnapped. Blackhat's stomachs sunk to the floor and he chugged his scotch, 

 

Flug bit Ezekiel's ear before the man dipped down to tug off his pants. Flug blushed as the man at his hips fumbled with the button. his hands just brushed his clothed erection making him bite his lip and whimper. Once Ezekiel conquered the he unzipped the doctors pants and mouthed his hard on through his briefs. Flug groaned loudly and gripped Zeke's head tightly . The other man took Flugs hands and held them down as he lazily licked and sucked on his covered cock. The Doctor could only whimper, whine , and moan ;in hopes he'd pick up the pace. Instead of that he stopped making the doctor whimper at the loss. 

Ezekiel searched restlessly though drawers until he found the two items he was looking for. Turning his attention back to the tiny man beneath him. Flug's hair was a mess ,his foundation was smeared but his face was so red no one could tell. Ezekiel pulled his pants off quickly making the smokes in the doctor's pocket fall on his stomach. Ezekiel was about to throw the pack with the pants but was stopped by a delicate hand. 

"..Those..those were expensive.", Flug said slightly breathless. He took the pack and put them on the nightstand where Zeke had discarded his glasses. The taller man shrugged as he removed Flug's briefs. The doctor's cock sprang free making him sigh and shiver at the cool air. Ezekiel pulled up a small black bottle and squirted it's contents on his fingers. Throwing Flug's spindly legs over his shoulders he prodded his hole with his lubed finger. The doctor hissed as the first finger entered . His noise of discomfort made the larger man dip down and take his hard member in his mouth. Flug moaned and arched his back at the double stimulation. He barely noticed the entry of the next two fingers and started to enjoy the stretching. When Ezekiel deemed he had done a good enough job he pulled his fingers out and released the cock in his mouth. Flug whimpered and squirmed at the sudden loss of pleasure.

"I know but i've got something better for you.",Ezekiel soothed taking off his pants. Pulling down his boxers he rolled on a condom. Positioning himself clumsily in front of Flug's hole ,he thrust in. The scientist wrapped his arm's around the large man's neck. He squeezed tightly and lewd noises poured from him at every thrust  
Flug listen to the chorus of dirty and slightly demeaning whispers in his ear . He panted and clawed at the back of Ezekiel as the man sucked hickies into his shoulder.  
The doctor tensed as he came biting harshly into Ezekiel's shoulder. 

His body went limp as the man above him kept going. Flug's eyes felt tired and all he wanted or needed was sleep. After what felt like forever the thrusts stopped and Ezekiel went to throw away his condom . The doctor felt a tissue clean the cum off his stomach and a strong arm wrap around him . 

" Sorry I took so long.", Zeke mumbled into his hair  
Flug drowsily replied " it's fine....you're comfy....i lik...." The doctor couldn't finish his sentence before passing out .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you beautiful beans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry for the wait

 

Sunlight filtered though the window and hit Flug's eyes causing him to twitch in his deep slumber. Slowly he opened his heavy eyelids. Once they were open he noticed he was facing the wide hairy chest of some unknown man. Fuck. Flug blinked rapidly trying to process the situation. He wracked his brain to pull together the pieces of who this man was. The doctor tried to sit up but the arm around his waist tightened. He looked up to the man holding him. Flug smiled slightly ,this was different than normal. Morning's with Blackhat were cold and unfeeling . The sheets around him would always be cold and there was no intimacy. With this man it was soft and warm . Flug liked it in a weird way. 

Suddenly Flug's head began to throb from the dim sunlight shining in his eyes. The doctor buried his face in the man's chest.  What time was it? Flug sighed and tried slipping out of the man's arms and managed to pull himself out of the man's grip. The man mad a soft grumbling noise at his absence and began searching for him . 

"Sorry..." ,Flug whispered as he checked the floor for his clothes . His pants were on his side of the large bed along with his underwear. The shirt he wore has hanging limply over a lamp near the door . The cigarette pack was on the nightstand near the large strange man and so were his shoes . The doctor slowly began to dress himself. He had just gotten his shirt on and realised he was missing something very important. His phone.  It had to be in the man's home somewhere.  After searching the entire room he decided to wake the other man . 

Flug gently shook the shoulder of the large man . "Hey wake up " , Flug said gently 

The large man grumbled and opened an eye, "...uggnn...What?" 

Flug smiled softly "Sorry for waking you ...but where's my phone?', He questioned softly

The man's face scrunched up as he stretched his long arms out. "I think it's in the front room on a table .....when you leave this room its down the hall to the right. " ,The stranger yawned

The doctor nodded and smiled as a thanks. Before he went to leave his hand was grabbed.  The stranger rubbed his thumb over Flug's knuckles. 

"You're coming back right ? " , The large man pouted. 

The doctor nodded and his hand was released. Flug made his way to the front room admiring the photographs on the hallway walls. It always fascinated him how people lived their lives and how different they were from his own. He made his right turn into the front room and immediately saw his sky blue phone case against the dark wood table.  Relief flooded the doctor's heart as he picked up the phone. He hoped it wasn't dead as he pressed the power button. 

Luckily it wasn't dead but it was on ten percent battery power. The screen lit up and the first thing he saw was a text notification from Demencia and under it was more text notifications and missed call symbols. Flug raised his only eyebrow and unlocked his phone and his heart sunk. 

Two texts from Demencia 

One text from a client  

16 texts from black hat 

20 missed calls from black hat 

Flug opened his messenger and checked his texts.

Demncia: Hey Hey Fluggie Hope you had fun with that cutie with the glasses XD 

   Demenica: Shit I'm in trouble , good luck when you get home. 

 

Flug bit his lip and hesitantly opened the texts from blackhat 

 

BLackhat: Flug where are you?

BLackhat:Flug answer me.

BLackhat:FLUG I DID NOT BUY YOU THIS PHONE SO YOU COULD IGNORE ME.

BLackhat: Flug answer me NOW.

BLackhat:TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!!

BLackhat:Flug tell me where you are and i won't punish you...as severely. 

BLackhat:Who are you with?

BLackhat:Is there someone more important than me that you can't answer?

BLackhat:FLUG FUCKING ANSWER ME!!

BLackhat:IT'S THREE IN THE DAMN MORNING WHERE ARE YOU? 

BLackhat:Flug?

BLackhat:Flug please answer.

BLackhat:Flug i swear to whatever deity you believe in if you are being held hostage I will murder so many people. 

BLackhat:Because I need you as a scientist. 

BLackhat: Demnica got home before you and she came home at THREE THIRTY WHERE ARE YOU?

BLackhat:FLUG YOU BETTER COME HOME  ASAP. DEMENCIA TOLD ME YOU WENT TO A CLUB AND I AM LIVID. 

There was only one word Flug could think of as his heart stopped. Fuck. 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 Flug bit his lip nervously and quickly put his phone in his pocket. He was so fucked. The doctor put his face in his hands ,the first time he's gone out in years and this happens. Flug took deep breaths trying not to panic. The doctor tensed when arms wrapped around his waist from behind. 

"Hey you ok?" , The man behind him mumbled into Flug's shoulder.  

''um...Y..yeah I just got some texts from my boss. He wants me at work soon .", Flug said leaning against the man.

"hmmm...alright I'll drive you after breakfast.",The man kissed the doctor's cheek and released him.

"Well you dropping me off might start gossip...so maybe drop me off a block away ...",Flug proposed while twiddling his thumbs

"....sure...you want waffles?", Zeke asked walking to the kitchen and the doctor nodded n response. 

While Zeke made breakfast, Flug lit a cigarette and smoked out the kitchen window. He didn't expect Blackhat to text him ,or even care he was gone. He probably wanted sex and couldn't get any since Flug was gone. The doctor grit his teeth and tapped his ash into the wind. Sex and inventions is all Blackhat ever wanted from him anyway. 

"Hey waffles are done ." ,The kind man chirped and flug flicked his cigarette butt out the window.

He turned to the man and smiled, "Thanks alot " 

Flug sat at the table and ate three waffles drenched in syrup. It was more than he normally ate but he was stressed . He wiped the syrup from his mouth and then his phone buzzed. He slowly pulled it from his pocket and on the call screen was 'Blackhat' in bold type. 

"Shit my boss is calling me . ",Flug blurted out anxiously .

"You should probably answer ", Zeke responded while putting their dishes in the sink. 

"Yeah I should...",The doctor answered as his finger lingered over the answer button .

Much to his relief the phone died before he could hit it . He slipped the phone back into his pocket and bit the inside of his cheek. He was probably going to die today . It figured after he met a sweet guy who seemed to like him this would happen. Although it wasn't like he could hide from Blackhat so he might as well grow a spine and face him. 

"I think I need that ride now . If you don't mind. ",Flug told the man nervously drumming his fingers on the table 

The man looked back at him " Oh ok ,Let me get my keys", The man told him as he went to grab his keys

The ride in the car was somewhat like a  death march . Flug gave directions and made small talk but inside he was dreading coming home. When they reached a block away the car came to a stop the man held his shoulder. Flug sat confused as the man scribbled on a napkin and gave it to him. 

As Flug left the car the man called out ,"Call me." And the doctors cheeks turned red.

Meanwhile Blackhat impatiently sipped on wine when the front door opened. When flug entered the room a smell assaulted his nose. It smelled of cheap chemicals ,alcohol ,and cinnamon.  More importantly it wasn't Flug's.  **Someone had been close to Flug and it wasn't him.** Blackhat growled and slammed the doctor against the wall . 

" _ **WHO ARE THEY?"**_

  
 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading,Lovelies


	7. Chapter 7

The air was knocked out of Flug's lungs as the demon slammed him against the wall. Flug silently gasped and he could see the rage in Blackhat's eyes. 

" _ **WHO ARE THEY?!**_ ' " ,The demon screeched in Flug's face. The doctor raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure what the demon was screaming about.  It was still terrifying nonetheless.

Flug regained his ability to breathe and gasped out , "What....what the hell are you talking about sir?" 

The demon growled and tightened his grip on Flug. "Don't play dumb ,Flug....Who are they? Who  **defiled** you with their scent?",Blackhat sneered. Flug then realized what he meant.  The man he was with was clinging to him all morning. Why did Blackhat care? Unless he was....jealous? 

"Answer me ,Flug....",Blackhat growled and glared into Flug. Flug took a deep breath and pushed his anxiety down. 

"Why do you suddenly care?",Flug asked getting a rush of adrenaline from talking back. 

The demon loosened his grip and blinked in shock, "....What?.....", The demon growled low and dangerous. 

Flug swallowed thickly ,"You heard me. Why do you care? Are we suddenly dating ? If we are this relationship sucks!"

Blackhat grit his teeth . How dare Flug speak to him that way. He wasn't the one in the wrong here. The demon had been dealing with the feelings he gave him for months and then he goes with someone else.

"You have some nerve....", The demon said menacingly. Flug stiffened in Blackhat's hold. The small man began shaking. Maybe he had finally learned his place and the fear had set in. The demon smiled before he was roughly shoved off the doctor. 

" **I** HAVE SOME NERVE? No.  **YOU** have some nerve!",The doctor screamed and pointed at the demon. Blackhat blinked confused then growled. He took a few steps toward Flug. 

"YOU THINK YOU'RE MR. INNOCENT? EVERY TIME WE'RE TOGETHER I'D RATHER BE  **ANYWHERE** ELSE,THERE'S NO LOVE ,NO PASSION! ONLY DRUNKEN DESPERATION AND LUST ! I take solace in someone else ,someone who actually was emotionally intimate with me and  suddenly you grow some emotion?! You stare at me like this is a shock!  Are you shocked, Blackhat?  Are you so removed from my existence that you have no idea what it is I am telling you this very instant?  Heh?  Are you just going to stare at me with that big dumb face of yours?", Flug gasped for air from his angry rant then saw the demon rushing towards him. 

Fear filled Flug where the adrenaline had been and he backed against the wall. Blackhat harshly grabbed his arms and pinned them to the wall behind him. The doctor prepared himself for his death and flinched. Death didn't come all he could hear was the demon's ragged breathing. 

The doctor hesitantly turned to Blackhat and the demon's lips slammed against his. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for keeping up with my story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the wait. I've had alot on my plate and have been dealing with some health issues. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

 

  Flug's eyes widened as blackhat's lips met his ,the demon pulled him closer posessively and Flug tensed in his grip.  Blackhat's hands rubbed the doctor's back as he deepened the kiss. Flug was confused and uncomfortable. Kissing was the last thing he expected to get from his outburst. It created a deep hole of gnawing discomfort inside him . Kissing was supposed to be comforting but this only made the doctor want to dig himself a nice grave and stay in it. 

A sharp bite on his bottom lip brought Flug back to reality. He looked into blackhat's eye , It was full of lust ,excitement ,and something else the doctor couldn't pinpoint. The demon moved his head into the crook of Flug's neck. A deep rumbly growl filled the silence as the doctor remained stiff .

Blackhat didn't know why he starting kissing Flug of all things. Maybe it stirred something deep within him to be confronted to be challenged. It might've been to reestablish his dominance or simply to get rid of that vile smell. He hated how the scent mocked him , telling him how close someone that wasn't him got to Flug.  It was almost like poison to breathe in it made his throat feel like it had swelled ,his stomach cramp up, and took all the air out of his lungs.  The only remotely good thing about this situation was the closeness made the strange yet comforting feelings return.

Flug sat in the silence with a rather threatening creature clinging to him . Blackhat's sudden affections were both confusing and emotionally exhausting. The doctor remained tense and motionless until the demon's lips hovered close to his neck.  Flug involuntarily shivered and pulled away. 

Blackhat raised an eyebrow at the doctor. Flug swallowed visibly as the Demon's expression turned cold and dangerous . Flug needed to choose what he said next very carefully. 

Taking a deep breath the doctor smiled ,"Hey how about we finish this up later....i..i need a shower . plus it'll..it'll..um...get rid of that smell.", flug bit his lip . That could've gone smoother. 

Anxiety flooded flug's system as he waited for the reply. Suddenly he was pulled extremely close to Blackhat and the grip on his arms became painful .  

Blackat stared deeply into the doctor's eyes and whispered harshly ,"I better not smell a TRACE of that .... _defiler_ on you or i will get rid of that hideous scent myself. Is that clear?",the doctor nodded quickly in response. 

When blackhat let him go Flug rushed to the bathroom and quickly locked the door behind him . What the fuck did he drag himself into this time? Apparently Blackhat isn't just in it for sex . Flug doubted anything romantic but he did think the demon wanted to own him or something like that. 

Flug started the bath water, deeming that he earned a bath from all the stress of today.  The doctor kicked off his shoes and pulling out everything from his pockets.  He unbuttoned his shirt and nearly ripped off his tight pants. Flug sighed and rubbed his face ,he felt so exhausted and deeply disoriented. He pulled his hair out of it's short ponytail and turned off the water. 

Peeling off his socks and underwear he slid into the hot water. Today was one of the most stressful days of the doctor's life. Reaching over he grabbed a cigarette and his lighter off the toilet. Putting the cigarette in his mouth and lighting it ,the doctor took the smoke deep in his lungs and let it out through his nose. Flug giggled a bit he loved how blowing it out his nose made him look like a dragon . 

Putting that thought aside he now had one question on his mind. 

What was he going to do about this mess? 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting sooner. As you can see i changed the warnings and added a tag for this chapter. If you are triggered by abuse please skip Flug's backstory .

 

 Flug rubbed his temple with his free hand, ok time to collect his thoughts. He had a sweet guy and a horrifying demon who both seemed to want him. As to why the doctor had no clue. He wasn't attractive by any means. He barely weighed over 115 ,his eyes were a murky green ,and his nose had been broken twice leaving it leaning to the right. Not to mention the mess of scars that wriddled his body.  Some from lab error,others from blackhat,and the rest from his father. 

Father...like the man deserved the title he didn't even want kids. Flug knew this , while shitfaced his father told him that he was the reason for his father's vasectomy . Taking a long drag from his cigarette he touched the side of his face. Slowly blowing out the smoke the doctor ran his hand over the uneven surface. The largest mark his father ever left on him. He remembered it vividly. 

It was a quiet day in October and He was coming home from school. Houses along the way were plastered with halloween decor and little kids were hopping into colorful leaf piles. Flug smiled softly at the sight and kept walking leaves crunching under his sneakers. The happy feeling disappeared when he reached his house. The front door menacingly stood in his way hiding the truth behind the pristine looking house. 

Slowly Flug opened the door hearing his mom greet him from the kitchen . He smelt the cookies she was making and ran to her. She picked him up and kissed his forehead. 

"Hello my little gingerbread. ",his mother chirped her blonde hair tickling his nose

He snuggled himself into her chest "Hi mama I missed you..", Flug whispered and looked over to his father's chair. It was empty to his relief .  His mother noticed him looking and ran her bandaged hand through his hair. 

"Daddy isn't home right now sweetie ,how about you start your homework .",She told him while handing him a cookie. Days were nice when his father wasn't home . Flug quietly did his math while his mother started cooking humming softly. When his father did come home the entire house got tense. Flug pulled his gaze down as his mother said hello. Flug could smell the alcohol as his father hugged his mother from behind. 

Flug returned to his math but eavesdropped on their conversation. Most of it was hushed whispers and all he could make out a few things. His father was asking his mom for something and she was refusing. When he kept pressing his mother raised her voice. 

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO RICHARD!",His mother yelled then shrank back "I...I...mean...just not now honey...I.." ,His mother threw her hands up as a sheild. Flug had seen this many times but this time he picked up his text book and threw it as hard as he could. Before fists could hit his mother the book's hard spine hit his father's hip. 

A sharp yell echoed in the quiet room and his father's gaze turned to him . His father's rage saturated the room . Coming closer to him Flug tried to run from his impending doom . He didn't  make it far before he was picked up by his shirt. 

"You Little SHIT. Have you never taught him to mind his own business , Angela?!", He screamed at Flug's mother who pleaded for him to put her son down. Her pleas were ignored and flug was carried over to the stove. Flug flailed as his father dumped out his mother's frying pan on the floor. Flug kicked and thrashed until his father held him down in a vice grip. 

"Stay still this'll teach you to mind your own...",His father said all too calmly as he pressed the hot pan to the side of his face. The doctor still remembers the smell of his flesh and hair burning. The excruciating pain of it all. 

The doctor touched his face to find he had been crying and he had dropped his cigarette in the bath water.  Pulling the plug he stared at his wrinkled fingers,he had no idea how long he had been sitting in the water for. Shakily he stood up and climbed out of the tub . Wrapping a towel around slim waist the doctor picked up his things and left for his room. He had tunnel vision all the way to his door .

Once inside he put his phone on it's charger and set his clothes on the floor . He rubbed his face and a cold body pressed itself against his back. The doctor tensed and shivered he knew who it was . He might as well get it over with. 

Blackhat pressed his face against his doctor's neck had been waiting in the doctor's room for half an hour. He rubbed slow circles in Flug's boney hips trying to get him to relax. The scent was not completely gone but faint enough to be bearable. Licking the doctor's neck he enjoyed the shiver it brought. 

"So..you want more intimacy and passion?...I think i can work with that..." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with my story lovelies. Hope you liked learning about flug's past.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has started for me so updates may be farther apart depending on my workload.

 Flug almost burst out in laughter at what the demon said. Blackhat be intimate? That had to have been the best joke he had heard in his life. He decided to keep his laughter in though. To give the benefit of the doubt,he supposed. 

The only response he could come up with was, "Good luck with that...",mumbled under his breath. In seconds, Blackhat had his mouth on Flug's. The doctor relented letting the demon do as he pleased. The doctor cringed at how much tongue he was trying to shove down Flug's throat. Blackhat tasted like Blood , Black licorice ,and something rotten. Flug nearly retched and shoved the demon off of him. Who stared at him as if he had just spat in his face. 

Blackhat had no idea what Flug's problem was now . He had read pages on intimacy ,and they all said kissing was something intimate . The demon enjoyed the taste of Flug's mouth ;more than he was willing to admit. Cigarettes and sweetness . When the doctor shoved him off ,Blackhat wanted to both slap Flug and start kissing him again. 

"What is it now?....What could possibly be the problem?",The demon grumbled gripping the sheets. 

Flug spat on the floor which made Blackhat tense in disgust. ".......You taste like blood and death ...and fucking  _ **Black**_  licorice. ",Flug answered chugging the water bottle he kept on his bedside table. 

The demon tilted his head . Flug just wanted to tell him how he tasted ...odd. Why he spat on the floor Blackhat had no idea. 

"You taste like sugar and tobacco ...can we get on with this ? I would like to continue.",Blackhat stated crossing his arms. 

Flug raised his eyebrow . He sighed ,"...Fine..no more mouth kisses ....I'm not feeling it.",Well he couldn't stomach it but same thing. 

Blackhat pulled the doctor close ,he wanted to kiss Flug again. If he did it on the mouth he'd be stopped though. Why we're humans so damn complicated. Blackhat settled for the doctor's neck. It was soft and where that lovely scar didn't touch was adorned in freckles. The demon tried kissing each one he saw ,making Flug sigh. 

The demon smirked and licked the soft skin . Flug made a rumbly noise underneath him;eyes closed. Blackhat took that as a sign as he was doing well. He ran his hands down Flug's sides. Feeling the bumps and ridges of the scars that covered his torso. 

Flug didn't know wether to be relaxed or bored. It wasn't bad but it wasn't all that exciting either. Deciding the pace was too slow for his liking ;he sunk his teeth in the demon's neck. The sharp breath and shiver he earned was promising.

Blackhat touched his neck and stared down at Flug wide eyed . Flug chuckled and raised his eyebrow. 

"What's with the face?",the doctor snorted

"You bit me.",Blackhat replied 

"......Yeah? is that a problem?" ,Flug asked

Blackhat shook his head and swallowed hard . "Do it again ...",The demon whispered in reply.  Flug almost started laughing again. Although he obliged biting the crook of Blackhat's neck hard. Blackhat seemed to whimper at being bit again. He held Flug closer to him and threw the doctor's towel off. 

Flug smirked and scratched down the demon's back;testing the waters on Blackhat's masochism. Before Flug didn't really do much while they had sex. He was either too drunk or too emotionally worn down to care. He just let blackhat do as he pleased.  The demon made a strangled noise and started sucking hickies into Flug's skin. 

The doctor snuck his hands down the demon's torso scratching as he went down. Blackhat hissed and shivered . The demon kissed and licked Flug's scars ,almost worshipping them. Blackhat moved down Flug's body kissing, licking all the way down. The doctor moaned softly and scratched Blackhat's back. 

Blackhat smiled devilishly once he reached Flug's hard hard member. Sticking out his tongue wrapping it around the length.  Flug groaned loudly and threw his arm over his eyes. The demon's chest swelled with pride ,pulling the doctor closer.  Flug whimpered as the demon unwrapped his tongue .  Blackhat began lapping at the swollen member drinking in Flug's moans . He was about to take it in his mouth when a annoyingly cheerful tune rang through the room. 

Flug recognized his phone tone and sat up. Who the hell was calling him? He was about to pick it up when Blackhat pinned him down and took his cock all the way to the hilt . The doctor couldn't keep himself quiet and moaned ;a bit higher than he would've liked.  

Blackhat pulled up and growled lowly. He wanted all Flug's attention. To hell with whoever was calling ,they didn't matter. Flug didn't need them,he only should need Blackhat. The demon pulled up ,locking eyes with Flug. 

"Was that the defiler?.....Maybe I should answer. ",Blackhat growled holding Flug to the mattress. 

"Defiler?.....He doesn't know my number. ",Flug answered 

The demon tilted his head and the tune started again. "Then who the fuck is that? Someone else you let defile you?",The demon asked jaw tensed. 

Flug rolled his eyes . "Jesus christ....Will you stop with the defiling shit? Yes I have had sex before I even met you ,but I haven't talked to them since college . ",The doctor explained annoyed at the demon treating him like property. 

Blackhat tensed more "You're on thin ice Flug .....",The demon grumbled grabbing the phone of the nightstand. He looked at the the name and raised an eyebrow. The picture was of a woman she appeared to be middle aged with curly blonde hair, light freckles over her nose ,but what shocked blackhat were her eyes. She had Flug's eyes a deep yellow green with dark olive fading from the edges. Eyes that hid secrets behind their golden glow. 

"Who's Mumsy? ",The demon asked trying to pronounce the strange name. At the mention of this name Flug's eyes widened and he snatched the phone out of Blackhat's hand. Before he could hit answer the tune stopped and the woman faded to black. 

"Get off me ...",Flug said with such a stern tone that Blackhat tensed. 

"I beg your pardon?",Blackhat responded his voice low and dangerous. 

Flug didn't waver like he normally did at the demon's tone. He instead shoved the demon away from him. Reeling back from the force of the push,The demon stared in shock as Flug called the woman again . Before the demon could speak Flug shot a look with a deep fire behind those green eyes. 

"Don't you dare interrupt this call for me."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. please comment your thoughts if you'd like.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update is so late i've been busy and got sick before when i had the chance to update.

 

 Blackhat crossed his arms and huffed as Flug began his conversation. 

"Hello mama ,how are you?",Flug chirped into the phone. Blackhat had never heard him sound so cheerful. It burned a hole deep inside him . Who did this 'mumsy' or whatever her name was think she is. She didn't deserve to share Flug's beautiful eyes. 

Flug's face suddenly dropped and he held the phone closer to his ear. The demon tilted his head in confusion. Human's emotions chopped and changed so often. It was fascinating. 

"He did what....? ", The doctor asked brows furrowing. Blackhat raised an eyebrow ,leaning closer wanted to hear what was said.  Flug pushed his face away and fully immersed himself into the conversation. 

"No I'm not mad at you. Wait mom don't hang up....shit I love you too...."Flug bit his lip as the call was cut short. The demon stared at him in confusion. Flug was tense and he released his lip. The doctor's jaw tensed and his fist slammed into the nightstand. 

" **GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!!!** ",Flug screamed and stood up. 

".....What the fuck are you screaming for? What did that floozy say?",Blackhat asked inspecting his claws a bit. 

".... _Floozy?",_ Flug sneered voice as cold as ice. Blackhat looked up at him puzzled ,as to what was wrong with what he said. 

"That Floozy was my  **mother...** ",The doctor growled then sighed ,"You have probably no idea what a mother is.... I'll explain later. I need a minute..", Flug rushed into the small half bathroom he had in his room. Leaving Blackhat confused . Mother....the word sounded familiar but the definition eluded him .  He supposed this was a good enough time to find out. 

Flug stood before the mirror tears streaking down his face. His eyes burned and his body was shaking. That piece of shit of a father of his , he always had to ruin his life. Now his mom was heartbroken and freshly beaten. The doctor took a moment to look up and glared at himself. Why the fuck did he have to look so much like that shit face? He hated it,he hated having to look at it. From his rust colored hair to his jawline . The only thing that didn't scream his father's name was his eyes and the freckles across his nose. 

Flug stared at his reflection,watching it slowly morph into his father. He tried blinking it away but his delusion stayed in place. The doctor glared at it intensely . 

"Why am I so much like you?....I look like you....I sound like you sometimes.... _hell_ I even get a sick kick out of hurting people."Flug chuckled and held onto his hair tightly. 

Anger bubbled up in Flug's stomach and he clenched his shaking fists. 

"I fucking...hate you...",The doctor whispered to no one in particular. Then he reeled his fist back and sent it flying into the mirror. He repeated himself a bit louder and threw his fist again ,cracking the glass. 

Meanwhile Blackhat had found the definition of the word mother. He had read and re-read it several times now. The demon knew the definition almost by heart now . Mother:woman related to a child. He understood the concept enough but Flug's outburst was unnecessary in his opinion. His 'mother ' did not strike any emotion within him. She simply birthed him and Blackhat was on his way. No further contact necessary. 

Flug smashed his fist into the mirror for the umptenth sending glass flying. He couldn't feel his hand due to the adrenaline which was a good thing. The doctor wanted that smug face completely shattered. 

"I HATE YOU!!" ,Flug screamed from the bathroom . Blackhat actually jumped in surprise and made his way to the bathroom. Once he opened the door he saw an interesting sight.  Flug was hunched over breathing heavily, his eyes almost seemed to glow with rage. His face was in a deep snarl that Blackhat only saw used on Demencia.The mirror was broken and glass shards riddled the floor ,some decorated the sink as well. The doctor's blood filled cracks in what was left on the mirror. The rest of it was dripping from his hand which had a few glass shards positioned like rings caught in his fist. 

Blackhat's mouth became a straight line. He didn't know wether to be concerned or aroused. He supposed arousal could wait so he chose the former. 

"What in the name of Satan have you done to yourself ,Flug?" , The demon asked. Flug swallowed and seemed to relax. The doctor tried uncurling his fist then winced. 

"I punched the mirror ,now can you get me the first aid. "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed all the daddy issues . please comment if you want.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely sorry for the long wait school has been kicking my ass and i haven't had time for much of anything. I'm going to try to keep a steady update schedule in the future. most likely on weekends either a week or two apart. Thank you for being patient with me ,please enjoy.

 Blackhat's lips twitched at Flug's response. 

"Well obviously you punched the mirror. What I want to know is why. ",Blackhat replied snarkily ,conjuring the first aid kit. Flug didn't answer him and the demon took the doctor's soft bloodied hand in his. The doctor wasn't even looking at Blackhat , he stared at the blood spattered tiles like they were the most interesting thing in the world. The demon decided to start treating the wound before pressing the doctor more. With tweezers he pulled out the shards and set them in a pile. 

The demon stared at all the blood seeping from the doctor's hand. How was it that even Flug's bodily fluids were intoxicating. He watched the ruby red fluid seep from the cuts. The way it moved down the doctor's hand was fascinating. Not to mention the gorgeous smell it had,that coppery metallic smell  . It reminded Blackhat of home. Blackhat was so completely captivated that he barely noticed he was lapping the blood up. The metallic taste played on his tongue as he tried to clean the wound. The blood was almost addicting and Blackhat didn't want to stop. 

"What the hell are you doing?", The doctor ripped his hand away from the demon and cradled it . 

Blackhat was dazed but blinked it away. "I was trying to clean your wounds ...." , The demon grumbled crossing his arms. 

"With your tongue?", Flug asked perplexed . 

"........Yes....Your blood tastes divine by the way. " , Blackhat answered trying to change the subject. The doctor raised a single copper eyebrow and stood up to wash his hand ,in the bloodied shard filled sink. 

"Thanks?",Flug questioned washing his hand and checking the damage. The cuts weren't too deep but they hurt. One on the knuckle of his ring finger was bleeding quite heavily though. He must've scratched a blood vessel . Oh well it was his fault for punching glass. He stared at his hand and cringed at his stupid behavior. Here he was trying not to become his father ,by doing something his father would do.  Blackhat cleared his throat and caught the doctor's attention. 

"What?", The doctor asked covering his wounds in a towel. 

" You still haven't told me why you punched a mirror of all things. ", Blakhat said matter of factly. 

Flug froze then sighed " It's because my father is a cunt and I'm just like him ....I'll be fine though ...lost my temper. Usually I take it out on test subjects though. " Flug was not happy  to acknowledge the pleased smile ,he got when thinking of torturing those subjects.  

"You are not a cunt Flug ." The demon answered dryly. 

"Whatever you say can you hand me the liquid bandage.", Flug held his good hand out while sitting on the toilet. 

Blackhat grabbed the bottle Flug asked for and walked over to the doctor. He held it out of reach and sat on the doctor's lap. The man under Blackhat tensed and the demon swelled with pride. With his free hand he held the doctor's. Carefully unfolding the towel and throwing it aside. The doctor's face was twisted in confusion and slightly flushed from the close proximity. The demon smiled and kissed the pale delicate hand. The flush on Flug's face spread and the demon began applying the liquid bandage. 

Blackhat smiled and carrased the doctor's face with his free hand. Rubbing a clawed thumb over the hard cheekbone. The doctor was so boney and the demon felt another tug of strange feeling. 

"Flug....", The demon started but felt like something had been jammed into his windpipe. 

"Yes what is it ,sir?", The doctor answered eyes analyzing the demon's very makeup. 

It took a few tries but finally the demon managed to say. 

" I need to understand these chest pulls you give me....do you know what they are called ?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment it makes my day to read them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I was going to update last night but the chapter got deleted when my computer glitched. Hope you enjoy

 

Flug tilted his head to the side. Chest pulls? The hell did that mean?

"Chest pulls...like heart attack pains? Does your arm go numb? If so I'm the wrong kind of doctor for that.",The doctor rambled off raising an eyebrow. 

The demon shook his head and held the doctor's face with gentle tenderness. "No...Whenever I look at you or I'm near you ,it feels like tiny hands are squeezing my heart.",Blackhat murmured extremely close 

Flug blinked and processed what the demon described. Oh no. He knew what those 'chest pulls' were,Blackhat had a  **crush** on  **Flug** of all people. Why him? It didn't make sense in his opinion and it's not like he could get much of an explanation from Blackhat. The demon had the emotional intelligence of a toddler. Flug attempted to tell him the true name of the chest pulls  but his mouth was fused shut. The doctor willed his mouth open but only a choked wheeze came out. 

"Flug what's wrong?", Blackhat asked a look of concern? painted over his features. 

"Um...I..I know what the 'chest pulls' are...",Flug wheezed . The demon's close proximity wasn't helping his anxiety. This could end with a horrible evisceration if Flug didn't choose his words carefully. Maybe the crush would make it less painful for him in the end. 

"Really what are they ? A Curse? A disease? Are they deadly?",The demon bombarded the doctor with questions,getting impossibly closer. 

Flug sighed it was almost cute how ignorant Blackhat was. "It's called a crush and to answer your questions ,No,maybe ,and no" ,The doctor replied with a chuckle. 

Blackhat was extremely confused but at least he had a name for his ailment. A crush...the feeling oddly enough wasn't crushing, more weirdly pleasant than that. He pet the doctor's soft cheek and the chest pulls...the crush came back ten fold. The demon traced the doctor's lips with his thumb . They were so supple and beautiful. Without thinking he pressed his lips against the doctors and traced the seam with his tongue.  Flug to his delight hesitantly kissed back but did not open his mouth. For some reason the demon craved that flavor that was unique to the...no **his** doctor. The blend of sickenly sweet syrup and grainy ash was something his strangely behaving heart desired. After a sharp nip on Flug's bottom lip a gasp gave him his entrance opportunity. Swimming in these delightfully new feelings and arousal he slipped his tongue inside. The flavor he craved bathed his tongue and he made a strange rumbly noise in his throat.Blackhat held his doctor closer by the arms as Flug started squirming and making muffled noises into the demon's mouth. 

Flug was trying to keep his breakfast down as the taste of rotten meat and decay stained his tongue. It wasn't any help that Blackhat had his tongue so deep to the point Flug was sure the demon had licked his tonsils. His noises of protest were drowned out and his arms were being held onto by his boss. The doctor's mind spun with panic and adrenaline rushed through his veins. He had to get Blackhat off him before he vomited into the demon's mouth. Considering how light Blackhat's body was the doctor simply stood up very quickly flinging Blackhat off of his body. The demon looked appalled at his actions like he was the one to dishonor Blackhat's boundaries. Flug would've said something but the vomit crawling it's way up his throat took priority . 

Rushing to the glass filled sink Flug leaned over the basin and gagged. The taste of decay in his mouth was so strong it tasted like he kissed a rotted corpse. He retched one more time before covering the shards in his breakfast and bile. After another retch he took a deep breath and wiped his mouth. A hand pressed itself to his shoulder to which Flug whipped around and glared at it's owner. Blackhat cocked an eyebrow the smirk told him it was out of more amusement than confusion. 

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! DO YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY?",Flug screamed jabbing the demon in the chest. 

"No...you are just attractive when you're angry. Makes me want you to take it out on me~",Blackhat purred trying to get closer clearly not taking Flug seriously. 

The doctor roughly pushed the demon back "Oh no no no ,Mr. 'chest pulls' you're not getting shit. I told you no more french kisses. ", Flug growled leaving the bathroom to put on some clothes.  Blackhat followed him and watched him as he put his clothes back on. Flug didn't even spare him a glance ,he was going to need so much toothpaste to get that taste fully out of his mouth.  The doctor focused on tying his shoes when Blackhat sat next to him. Flug scooted away as he tried getting closer. 

"Flug say something to me...",Blackhat grumbled like a bratty child.

The doctor gave him no reply as he reached in his side table drawer for a bag . Before he put it on he slipped his phone in his pocket and grimaced as he realized he had put on the same jeans from last night. Oh well he already put his shoes on no turning back now.  He lifted the bag up to slide it over his head when a clawed hand held on to his thigh. 

"Leave the bag off...I want to see your face. " , The demon demanded with a slight growl 

Flug put the bag on anyway and ignored the demon's noise of discontent. The doctor slapped the hand away and headed for the door. He was pissed and he needed time to process and what better place to do that than in his lab. He could hear the cries of agony ,the chemical reaction fizzes,and the mechanical drone of metal gears. His personal symphony. He opened the door to leave not even looking at the demon. 

 

"Flug come back here that's an order.",Blackhat called out to him but only received a middle finger and a door slam in reply. 

He stormed through the halls when Demenica spotted him. She was bouncing around the living room with a tracking device on her leg. Her smile widened when she saw the disheveled doctor . Flug was not in the mood for this and went to pass her. \

"Long night Fluggie?",She giggled tapping her foot rapidly,invading Flug's personal space. 

" **Fuck off.** ",The doctor growled pushing her away as he walked into the lab slamming the door behind him. 

"Jeez what's his problem ?",Demencia asked 5.0.5 as loud whirring sounds came from behind the heavy metal doors. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give feedback.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the long wait on this update. I've been really busy with school and haven't had the time to update. To make it up to you I will be doing a double update. One tonight and another either on tomorrow or Monday night. Please enjoy the new chapter my lovely readers.

 

 Flug locked the lab door shut behind him, a little more aggressively than he probably should have. He stormed over to his lab table and turned on his cd player, turning the volume all the way up. The doctor didn't want to hear or see Blackhat for at least a couple hours minimum. Besides he needed time to think anyhow. Sitting down the doctor pulled out a formula for a powerful acid he had been working on. He erased some of the ratios he had started with and fixed them to hopefully get the correct result this time. 

He pulled what he needed from the chemical cabinet, ignoring the dull banging on the lab door. His phone buzzed in his pocket while he was pouring the chemicals in the mixing beaker. Raising an eyebrow Flug pulled the phone out of his pocket. When he turned it on he had a text from none other than Blackhat. Scoffing and rolling his eyes he checked the texts. 

Blackhat: Flug open the door, you can't just flip me off and lock yourself into the lab. 

Flug gave another eye roll and debated whether or not he should answer.  Blackhat had defied his wishes and he still had the faint taste of death in his mouth. He sighed pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. Things had gotten so complicated in the last forty-eight hours. After some more debating, Flug decided to respond. 

Flug: Why should I ? And I think I can do just that, considering I already did. 

Flug chuckled softly, then went back to his work. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Blackhat stood outside the lab when his phone let out a shreik,Flug had replied to him. Good at least the doctor had the decency to answer him. Although the reply was not the kind of response the demon expected or wanted. Letting out a puff of air he restrained himself from ripping off the door just yet. 

Blackhat: I don't appreciate the sass Flug, open the door. 

Tapping his foot repeatedly with his arms crossed, he didn't even fully understand what he did to upset the doctor this time.  If Blackhat got his way the door to the lab should open soon and when it did he'd take Flug back to the bedroom. And the demon always got his way, well up until today that is. Another shriek from his phone had Blackhat jumping to check his phone. 

Flug: I don't appreciate my mouth tasting like rotten flesh, so that makes us even. 

The demon growled and punched the metal door denting it. He furiously typed his final time asking nicely.

Blackhat: Open the door, Flug!

The response was almost immediate.

Flug: No. 

Then the door came flying off its hinges. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment if you have any thoughts or opinions. I love hearing your guy's feedback.


End file.
